Jedenasty Oddział
| obrazek = 190px | nazwa = 11. Oddział | kanji = 十一番隊 | romaji = jūichibantai | kapitan = Kenpachi Zaraki | wicekapitan = Yachiru Kusajishi | organizacje = Brak | specjalność = Walka wręcz | insygnia = Krwawnik ''' | znaczenie insygniów = '''Walka | kolor dywizji = Lawendowy }} 11. Oddział (十一番隊, jūichibantai) jest jednym z oddziałów w Gotei 13 pod dowództwem Kenpachiego Zarakiego. Organizacja 11. Oddział jest tradycyjnie zorganizowanym oddziałem w ramach Gotei 13. Szczególne obowiązki The Eleventh Division is the direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. The division's doctrine of dominating in battle is what appeals to its members; they believe that fighting is what makes life worth living. This is what separates 11th Division from the others and makes them the strongest division. Everyone in the 11th Division are highly skilled in fighting. They believe if they are going to die anyway, go down fighting gloriously.Bleach Bootleg; page 110 200px|thumb|right|11. Oddział The division is also setup so that to become the Captain of the Eleventh, the candidate must do so through the third method of becoming a captain, killing the previous captain in front of 200 members of the Division, which is almost the entire Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 11 Upon defeating the previous Kenpachi, the new captain takes on the name of Kenpachi or the best swordsman of each generation. Since the rise to captain status of the current Kenpachi, an unofficial rule has been added that says to be a true member of the Eleventh Division, one's Zanpakutō must be a melee-type.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 Baraki Podobnie jak wszystkie koszary innych oddziałów, w koszarach 10. Oddziału znajduje się biuro Wydziału i pomieszczenie mieszkalne członków tego oddziału. Znani członkowie († = potwierdzona śmierć) Obecni * Kenpachi Zaraki - kapitan. Zdobył to stanowisko zabijając poprzedniego kapitana - Kenpachiego Kiganjō. * Yachiru Kusajishi - wicekapitan. Obecnie jest najmłodszym wicekapitaniem Gotei 13. * Ikkaku Madarame - 3 oficer. Jako jedyny oficer osiągnął Bankai. * Yumichika Ayasegawa - 5 oficer. Pomimo 5 stopnia, jego moc dorównuje wicekapitanom. * Makizō Aramaki - 10 oficer 11. Oddziału. Byli * Maki Ichinose - wicekapitan 11 oddziału. Odszedł po tym, jak Kenpachi Zaraki zabił poprzedniego kapitana. (Nie żyje, tylko anime) * Renji Abarai - 6 oficer 11. Oddziału. Został do niego przeniesiony z 5 Oddziału. Jako członek 11. Oddziału, skutecznie nauczył się walczyć z Ikkaku. Pozostał tam aż do awansu na wicekapitana 6 Oddziału. * Tetsuzaemon Iba - 4 oficer 11. Oddziału. Pomimo specjalizacji oddziału, był on szkolony również w zakresie Demonicznej Magii, dlatego miał większe szanse na awans. * Kenpachi Kiganjō - kapitan 110 lat temu. 10 Kenpachi. Został zabity przez Zarakiego. (Nie żyje) Rekrutacja As the Eleventh Division regards combat as the ultimate law, the atmosphere of the Eleventh Division attracts only stalwart men who live for battle. That's why the Eleventh Division sets the standard for combat for all the other divisions. In addition, while members of the Eleventh Division give the impression of being a band of wild outlaws, the men of the Eleventh brag about being firmly unified under Kenpachi.Bleach Bootleg; pages 108-110 Rekrutacja Sprawiedliwa Broszura Następujące pytania i odpowiedzi, plus ilustracja, zostały wydrukowane w specjalnym wydaniu Komunikatu Seireitei, który wyszedł bezpośrednio po Inwazji Ryoka w Soul Society.Bleach Bootleg; strona 130 Kenpachi Zaraki 1. Jakich kandydatów poszukujesz? Guys who like fighting. 2. Jak opiszesz atmosferę panującą w 11. Oddziale? We get along and have fun. 3. Czego wymagasz od rekrutów? '' They should be strong. ''4. Kilka słów do rekrutów. '' Strong guys, come and try me!! 'Yachiru Kusajishi' ''1. Jakich kandydatów poszukujesz? Strong guys. 2. Jak opiszesz atmosferę panującą w 11. Oddziale? Eeeveryone gets along~ 3. Czego wymagasz od rekrutów? '' No weak people should join. ''4. Kilka słów do rekrutów. '' I'll think up a nickname for you! '''Pogawędka z kapitanem 12. Oddziału Mayurim Kurotsuchim' The 11th Division? I don't know. Why must I introduce people to the 11th Division? It's just a gathering of thugs with pitiful intelligence who fight all the time. Besides, one time that lieutenant of theirs came into my research laboratory, and she climbed onto my chair and spilled disgusting candy everywhere, she touched all my machines with her filthy hands, she erased my data, she got water on everything when she went to wash her face-- Why that wretched brat?! This is all Zaraki's fault. Test Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are "vigorous" are best suited to this division, noting that with each passing year, the division is filled with even more Shinigami who would prefer a fight to a meal. The Association goes on to state that if you believe "might is right" then the Eleventh is the division for you.Bleach Bootleg; page 179 Ciekawostki *At least two of the current lieutenants belonging to other divisions were formerly affiliated with the Eleventh Division: Renji Abarai and Tetsuzaemon Iba. *The 11th division also seem to be good friends with the 8th division, shown in one of the omake where Captain Kyōraku and Captain Zaraki are drinking with their entire squads with them; they look at the "moon" which turned out to be Ikkaku's head. *This is the only division in which the main member capable of Bankai is not the captain; instead, the third seat, Ikkaku, is the one who has achieved Bankai. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami